Pokemon: Next Generation
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Ash's kids go out on an adventure. But they bring friends alon, some with different dreams, some with the same, and some with shaded pasts. Can they complete their journey and find the secrets kept from them.


"Come on Alex you walk to slow Rachel already got a head start!" Diamond shouted. "Hey do you guys see that?" Michael asked. "I see it I see it!" Diamond yelled while looking at the Pidove. Everyone took out their Pokedex and it said "Pidove the Baby Pigeon Pokémon appears to be a small, gray bird with elliptical yellow eyes. It has two wide black stripes on both of its wings. It has a light gray belly, the lighter patch shaped like a heart. It has a tuft of three feathers atop its head. "I wish I could catch it but I have to wait for this Pokémon to hatch" Alex pouted. "Oh stop your whining I will catch it" Diamond said. "Go for it!" Max insisted. Diamond threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball moved a little but Pidove then came out. "You have to battle first, Diamond" Michael said. "Ok I will battle with Oshawott. I don't want Minccino getting tired I need to train later." Oshawott got out of his Pokeball and was ready for action. "Okay Oshawott Water Gun!" Diamond commanded. Oshawott shot out water out of its mouth and Pidove was hit. Pidove then used Gust and Oshawott became dizzy. "Oshawott stop fooling around. Jump and use Razor shell!" Diamond commanded. Oshawott jumped and took its shell and slashed Pidove but it countered with Arial Ace. "Do it again Oshawott!" Oshawott did the exact same thing again and this time Oshawott put in direct hit. Pidove fell to the ground and Diamond threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball moved around and Pidove was caught. "I did it I did it I caught a Pidove yay!" Diamond screamed.

"Finally we are in Striaton City" Alex complained." Lillipup felt a little lonely. "Hey look at that Patrat" Max said. Suddenly Lillipup barked in joy. "Lillipup seems quite fond of Patrat. That might be a girl Patrat" Michael said. "Well we do all need 3 Pokémon for the gym" Michael said. "Well what are you waiting for? I will go the Pokémon Center you guy catch more Pokémon" Diamond said. The egg Alex was holding shook. "Well professor wasn't kidding when she said it was close to hatching. Then everyone turned around and did what they planned to do. "I hear there are 3 gym leaders in this gym and they battle you with the opposite type of your first Pokémon" Max said. "So I must look for a water type" Max said. "Well good thing I have a fishing rod" Michael said while handing Michael his rod from his book bag. Max put his rod in the water. "I got something I got something!" Max yelled. Out of the water came Panpour. "She looks kinda mean don't you think" Alex said. "I will take what I can get. Let's do Snivy!" Snivy came out with arms crossed and looked like the battle was pointless. "Snivy use vine whip now" Max commanded. Snivey used vine whip but the Panpour quickly went underwater and came back up and used Scald. Snivey bounced back and looked hurt. "Snivey are you-." Snivy put his hand up and used Leaf Tornado. It was very effective and Panpour was weakened. "Good job Snivey now use tackle for the wipeout!" Max commanded. Panpour faked that he was weak and as soon as Snivey was close enough he used scratch. Snivy looked weaker than he was before but he was still confident. "Ok Snivey use vine whip" Max commanded. Snivy used it and Panpour was out cold. "Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball moved around a couple of times and Panpour was caught. "Yes I caught a Panpour yes!" Max yelled. "Ok now I need a leaf type Pokémon" Michael said.

Everyone was wandering through the grass looking for a grass type. Tepig was walking next to Michael, Lillipup was on Max's head, and Alex was holding his egg. Suddenly an Axew and a Druddigon ran past Michael. "Why would an Axew and a Druddigon be running together" Michael said. "Tepig come on battle" Michael said before Tepig went to battle them. "Michael what are you thinking Tepig can't possibly defeat them by himself!" Max yelled. "Idiot I am trying to get that egg to hatch. Alex can't possibly defeat a gym leader with an egg so if that egg isn't heartless I will jump out trying to save Tepig" Michael said in his father. Paul's, type of attitude. "But what if it doesn't hatch what about Tepig?" Max and Alex asked. Michael simply shrugged. "I don't like this" Max said. Lillipup whined as Tepig looked at his master. "Tepig use ember!" Michael commanded. Tepig ran and shot the ember at Druddigon and Axew. Druddigon was hit and was weakened a little as Axew dodged the weak attack. Dragon Claw and it was a direct hit and it took a lot of damage. Axew used Dragon Rage. "Tepig dodge" Michael said plainly. Tepig dodged the attack but the place where Druddigon used dragon claw was affected by the dodge and the attack. Michael's egg shook hard as Lillipup whined. "Michael stop this-." Max tried to yell but Alex interrupted him. "Alex don't worry it's shaking" Alex interrupted. Max went over to the egg. "This egg can hatch within seconds if Tepig keeps it up! But I am still upset" Max said. "Tepig tackle on Axew and use ember and stronger!" Michael commanded. His voice became stronger. Tepig used tackle on Axew and it was normal but effective. Tepig used ember on Druddigon and Druddigon was weakened. Druddigon used dragon rage on Tepig and Tepid was hurt a lot and the egg shook harder than before. Tepig was hit with another dragon rage and it was hurt even more. This time the egg hatched and out came a Zorua.

Everyone was breath taken even the Pokémon. "Why is everyone one so weird?" Alex asked. "DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT ZORUA!" Max yelled. Everyone then took out there Pokedex. Zorua The Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. "It seems quite rare" Alex said. "Well Alex come in this battle now!" Michael yelled.


End file.
